


something about

by semperardens



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Please Forgive me, this honestly doesnt have a plot I JUST WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT SEUNGSEOK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperardens/pseuds/semperardens
Summary: kim wooseok thought they had a wrong start, but there is just something about cho seungyoun.





	something about

It’s half past one and everything only makes half of a sense.

So how is Kim Wooseok supposed to make a sane decision, moreover one that that he can fully take a responsible of? He didn’t even know why he ended up in the bar when he doesn’t even feel like going to one, but his body is taking control over his mind – and Wooseok rarely do that, he rarely loses control. 

He is sitting on one of the stool, with his arm supporting his head that is about to fall off and he is pretty sure someone is talking to him, or is trying to get his attention – it’s all the same thing for him at the moment. “I think I know you.” Wooseok barely figured that sentence out.

“Everyone says that,” Wooseok replied, slightly emphasizing at the first word, because that’s exactly what comes before, “Do you want to take this somewhere else?” People are readable and predictable at their best exactly just like that.

“You are Kim Wooseok.” The latter chuckled instead. “From law major? Our buildings are right across each other!” Wooseok tilted his head a little, trying to remember where and when he ever met this person. He is still smiling and it’s kind of annoying, like he is expecting something in return from Wooseok but he got nothing instead.

“You don’t know me, of course, no offense taken by the way. Hi, I’m Cho Seungyoun.” He stretched out his hand for a handshake, and Wooseok was still too confused to react. “Seungyoun?” Wooseok raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, Seungyoun.” The latter smiled again. 

“Okay, _Seungyoun_,” Wooseok repeated. “What do you want?” He continued afterward – and Seungyoun acted like he has to think _hard _about it.

“Nothing, really, I don’t know, I just thought I know you and we go to the same university, and you looked like you were dozing off, and that’s kind of, you know, weird.” Seungyoun shrugged at the end. “We are in a bar, it’s not a proper place for that,” He explained afterward. 

“Also mostly because everyone would rather go to somewhere closer to downtown? This bar is way too secluded.” Seungyoun didn’t stop talking and Wooseok is kind of already not listening. “And you are here because of what?” Wooseok decided to ask when Seungyoun paused.

“Because it’s secluded, of course! That’s why when I saw someone familiar, I just have to say something, even though we don’t know each other,” Seungyoun replied. “We don’t know each other but I am familiar?” Wooseok might be half dead, but even that not going to stop him from being suspicious. 

“Yeah right, _you_ don’t know me, but you are quite a talk around campus, are you not? You are kind of impossible to miss, you are literally everywhere.” Seungyoun chuckled lightly, again – if Wooseok were not feeling like shit, he would’ve mistaken those as Seungyoun’s poor attempt to flirt with him.

“Since you know so much about me, is it not a little unfair that I only know your name? For starter you could be a kidnapper disguising as someone from the building across mine, or worse, a stalker.” Wooseok raised his eyebrow cynically.

“Fair enough, I am a third-year year student, majoring in international relation, and if you want to confirm it, you could ask my more known friend, Han Seungwoo, you probably know him.” Seungyoun smiled – Wooseok knows a Han Seungwoo but he won’t ask anyway. 

“Why are you here, Kim Wooseok?” Seungyoun asked again, his smile is a little different this time around, almost like he is smirking and Wooseok doesn’t have the answer for that so he just turned his head away. “That’s fine, strangers don’t talk about their problems, I guess.” Seungyoun shrugged. 

Wooseok barely tells anyone about his problem, let alone a stranger indeed. “What about you, Cho Seungyoun? What are you doing here?” Wooseok hates himself for answering and asking back, but he did it anyway and the way Seungyoun smiled at the question is really something.

“Just because,” Seungyoun replied instead and Wooseok didn’t push anymore until his drink came – Seungyoun said something about the music that was being played and it’s not even half funny but Wooseok felt like he was obligated to laugh, so he did the best he could and it kind of lighten up the latter, which made it funny instead.

The rest of the night went by like that afterward – but somewhere along the way Wooseok found his laughter was more genuine than the first time he did it and Wooseok kind of knew that he is fucked – he saw that coming.

What is it about being in a bar at half past one and everything feels like it is some kind of alternated universe after a couple of shots? It is about stupid decision, something that Wooseok would most probably regret, but Seungyoun is still rambling and Wooseok is half-sober and still exhausted.

They are a little bit too drunk to stay still apparently. 

“Cho Seungyoun.” And for the first time, Seungyoun stopped and tilted his head a little bit to the side and gave him a little smile – Wooseok hates it when the latter does that, because it pricks something in him but maybe it was just the alcohol. 

“Do you want to take this somewhere else?”

\---

Wooseok had a morning class and he skipped it, mainly because he didn’t get there on time, so he just stood there in front of the building like a lost child right then. “You didn’t come home last night!” Wooseok flinched at the loud voice – Kim Yohan really doesn’t know what personal space is apparently. 

“I can see you dozing off from miles away! Did someone kidnap you? What is it? Hyung, seriously, we have to talk if you decided not to go back to the dorm, I am worried, can’t you tell from my face?” Yohan continued to rant as they walked side by side.

“Yohan-ah, I am not a child, I am older than you, why are you still freaking out whenever I don’t come home?” Wooseok raised his eyebrow. “As your roommate, I have the supreme right to know about your well-being,” Yohan reasoned with a wide grin.

“I am going to make a call to change roommate.” Wooseok turned his head to face the latter, giving Yohan a flat smile. “Hyung, you can’t do that! What’s up with this cranky mood?” Yohan protested right away as he linked their arms together and leaned closer to the older male. 

“Hyung, did you get laid?” Yohan whispered very carefully, and the way Wooseok stopped and choked on his own spit before coughing his heart out, made Yohan snort. “Well, that reaction is just suspicious at it’s best. Thanks for confirming though.” Yohan nodded.

“Shut up or I’m kicking you out tonight,” Wooseok deadpanned after he calmed down for a bit. “Who is it? Do you even know him?” Yohan wriggled his eyebrows and it irritated Wooseok to the bone – does Wooseok even know him? He barely knows whether last night was real or Wooseok was just imagining everything.

Although he concluded that the universe might hate him a lot, when he spotted a very familiar figure, walking towards his direction – he is still quite far, but the way his face beamed even from that distance, Wooseok knows that Cho Seungyoun noticed it too.

“Kim Wooseok!” Wooseok wanted to run, but Yohan hindered him from doing so.

“Is that, Seungyoun hyung who called you?” Yohan squinted in confusion as Wooseok gripped on Yohan’s shoulder. “Seungyoun _what_, you said? Do you know him?” Wooseok doesn’t even know why is he panicking to be very honest, but the thought of talking to Seungyoun scares the fuck out of him. 

“We are from the same major? He’s a year above me, look, this is why you should put more attention into my life – oh, hi, Seungyoun hyung!” Wooseok gasped in horror when Yohan greeted the man who was apparently already there, standing next to him.

“I didn’t know you two know each other,” Yohan exclaimed, rather happily.

“We don’t.” “We met recently,” Wooseok and Seungyoun replied in unison before they shot each other a look. “Ah, I see.” Yohan looked baffled but Seungyoun just had to push it further.

“We talked once,” Seungyoun clarified. “We didn’t really talk much afterward.” Wooseok wanted to vanish right away – maybe after he could wipe off that shit-eating grin from Seungyoun’s face.

“So, why did you call me, Seungyoun-ssi?” Wooseok decided to shift the topic. “I wanted to say hi, of course,” Seungyoun said like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“And oh, you left your glasses on my apartment last night.” Yohan gasped almost immediately when Seunyoun handed a pair of very familiar glasses to Wooseok, before he shot a ridiculously irritating smile. “Wooseok hyung loves that glasses,” Yohan added instead, as if it will help – it didn’t.

“I don’t, really,” Wooseok stated as he took the glasses off Seungyoun’s hand. “And _you_, we need to talk.” Wooseok didn’t know where the bravery came from all of the sudden but he regretted everything immediately when he realized that he is pulling the hem of Seungyoun’s hoodie midway to somewhere less crowded. 

“I don’t know you know Yohan,” Seungyoun said it first when they finally stopped walking. “_I_ don’t know _you_ know Yohan,” Wooseok repeated. “He’s my junior,” Seungyoun answered. 

“Look, Seungyoun-ssi.”

“Seungyoun-_ssi_?” Seungyoun cut in as if he was offended – he was chuckling though.

“Okay, Seungyoun.” Wooseok inhaled a deep breath. “I don’t know how to do this, you know like, being friendly after we did, _that_, we barely know each other, like, this is not me,” Wooseok declared. “I don’t really fuck strangers and get friendly with them afterward,” Wooseok whispered the last part.

“Well, I’m cool with everything, you know, we can do whatever you want, in your term, I mean, whatever makes you less uncomfortable.” Seungyoun smiled in return.

“Why would you let me decide on that?” Wooseok raised his eyebrow skeptically.

“Because you didn’t say it was a mistake,” Seungyoun replied. “Because I truly enjoyed last night and I don’t want to lose a chance of having a friendship with you because you don’t know how to deal with the aftermath. So I’ll cope.” Seungyoun shrugged and Wooseok stared at the latter in confusion instead.

“You know that’s a really absurd suggestion, right? Are you offering me friendship _now_ right after last night?” Wooseok questioned. “Was it a mistake, Kim Wooseok?” Seungyoun didn’t answer and still has the decency to smirk, but rather than everything, it amused Wooseok instead.

“Give me your phone,” Wooseok asked afterward and Seungyoun was more than glad to comply as he took out his phone. “Text only and don’t call,” Wooseok insisted. “Keeping it lowkey, check.” Seungyoun nodded. “Or I’ll never hear the end of it from Yohan.” Wooseok snorted.

“And Yohan is your–,” “Roommate, unfortunately.” Wooseok said as he typed something on the screen before handing it back to its owner. “Is that why he was clinging on you earlier?” Seungyoun asked instead, startling Wooseok in the process.

“That’s just his thing, why though?” Wooseok tilted his head. “Nothing, you looked really flustered.” Seungyoun stifled his laughter. “I was,” Wooseok exclaimed.

“Yeah, which makes it ridiculously endearing,” Seungyoun stated instead and Wooseok choked on his own spit the second time of that day – which is a fucking record, because he doesn’t really get nervous in general, but right then he just want to bury Cho Seongyoun six feet under the ground, and himself too. 

“What is?” Wooseok cleared his throat, trying to play it cool even though it’s way too late for that. Everything is just weird, and Wooseok doesn’t even know where it goes from there, but Wooseok has yet to dislike it – after all, it was his idea.

“You are, _you_ are ridiculously endearing.”

\---

It become something frequent because they text each other sometimes, like in between classes or right before they go to sleep. There is something about talking to Seungyoun – like it’s the easiest thing to do, like it’s almost effortless to talk about anything with Seungyoun – and Wooseok is the type that thinks too much, but somehow it doesn’t apply this time around. 

Maybe because Wooseok got the order entirely wrong.

“It’s almost funny how we keep meeting in each other on the public place, yet the secluded one. Is this kind of your thing, Kim Wooseok?” It’s also almost comical how Wooseok recognized the voice right away, before he turned his body around to see the person who is sitting right behind his chair.

“How long has it been? Five days?” Seungyoun turned around and faced him while asking. “I don’t know that we are supposed to count,” Wooseok replied instead.

“We don’t but I did it anyway.” Seungyoun grinned. “What are you doing here? It’s too far from our campus if you just want to study,” He continued as he went back to his original position. 

“The library is too crowded, and Yohan is home so I figure might as well go somewhere far.” Wooseok paused for a second. “You are not stalking me, are you not?” The statement made Seungyoun laugh and Wooseok couldn’t really see his face but he could really tell how satisfied Seungyoun was.

“Not really,” Seungyoun answered at the end. “That’s an ambiguous answer,” Wooseok cut in. “I just keep running into you for some reason, must’ve been the universe,” Seungyoun reckoned and Wooseok let out a snort.

“I came here a lot even before,” Seungyoun added. “Well, it suddenly got better now that you are here too.” Wooseok could almost _hear_ Seunyoun smiling even when Wooseok could only see his back as he turned his body around, again.

“Did you just – forget it,” Wooseok let out a huff before he got back to his position, trying not to sound all flustered, which was obviously not working at all. It is always easier when they are not seeing each other face to face.

There is something about Seungyoun’s presence that make Wooseok’s whole mind chaotic and it doesn’t make any sense when he only had seen the latter three times in total – and as long as Wooseok remembers, he only like the things that are logical. 

“My room’s vacant, by the way, perks of living alone, I guess,” Seungyoun commented out of the blue afterward. “If you need a place to study, or anything else, you can always come by.” Wooseok feels like Seungyoun was emphasizing the later option, and the memory of a couple nights back instantly flooded his mind.

Wooseok doesn’t hate it but he is too stubborn to admit it, especially in front of Seungyoun.

“Must’ve been great not having a roommate.” Wooseok cleared his throat, trying to put his focus back on the book he was reading. “It gets lonely sometimes,” Seungyoun replied – they weren’t even facing each other, but Wooseok somehow could tell that the smile faltered. 

The worse thing is that it makes Wooseok want to do something about it.

“I can visit sometimes,” Wooseok replied after a long pause. “I mean we did start off at my bedroom.” Seungyoun chuckled and Wooseok wanted to vanish right away – it was all because of one bad decision, but Wooseok has yet to decided whether the rest of it is also bad or not.

“It’s always nice meeting you though, Kim Wooseok, we really should meet more often,” Seungyoun stated afterward.

Wooseok wanted to say _yes_, but he didn’t.

\---

The last time Wooseok had a relationship with someone was back in middle school, and Wooseok barely remembers anything good out of it, so he decided that being in one might be a little too complicated for his already intricate life – he thought he was good with where he was, but everything is currently being thrown out of the window real quick.

Being alone suddenly feels unusual, especially when he is in the dorm room alone without Yohan, and his finger keep scrolling the screen of his phone without any particular purpose, until it stopped on a name. Wooseok sighed, because he is fully sober yet he will still make another bad decision.

It was half past eleven and Seungyoun picked up on the third ring. “_I thought you said no calling?_” Wooseok just _knew_ that Seungyoun was smiling, which is ridiculous. “Yeah, it’s okay if I broke my own rules.” Wooseok mentally slapped himself when Seungyoun laughed. “_Are you home?_”

“Yeah.” Wooseok nodded when he answered as if Seungyoun could see it, before he wondered about the sudden questioned. “_Come downstairs_,” Seungyoun requested. “_Wait! No, wait for like ten minutes and then come downstairs, I’ll be there_,” Seungyoun added afterward and then he hung up the call, and Wooseok hasn’t even processed anything yet.

He immediately stood up and paced back and forth in between his bed and Yohan’s bed, trying to come up with the most reasonable thing why he couldn’t _come downstairs _while trying to figure out how Seungyoun found his dorm building, when the lock is being opened before Yohan revealed himself. 

“Hey, hyung, I am home,” Yohan greeted. “Hey, where have you been?” Wooseok raised his eyebrow in return. “Just some gathering, oh, Seungyoun hyung drove me home and since you guys are _buddies_ now, might as well telling you that.” The way Yohan wriggled his eyebrows made Wooseok threw the pillow on the latter, but then everything makes a little more sense.

“I did literally nothing!” Yohan protested as Wooseok grabbed his jacket on his way out. “Where are you going?” Wooseok stopped as soon as Yohan questioned him. “I need some fresh air,” Wooseok settled with that answer before he left their dorm unit. 

He thought about it again on his way down – the fact that Wooseok started it and also the fact that he has been the one who is passive-aggressive about it – and he come to the conclusion that he just can’t bail out like that because it would have been unfair to Seungyoun.

“Kim Wooseok!” It’s uncanny how Wooseok is already so familiar with Seungyoun’s voice – there is something about Seungyoun’s voice and how bright it sounds, how it almost always feels like a song. “So you did stalk me through Yohan,” Wooseok exclaimed when he stood in front of the latter.

“I am always in charge of driving him home, for your information, so you can’t really call that stalking,” Seungyoun countered as he showed off two brown paper bags that he has been holding. “Two steamed sweet potatoes for me and you,” Seungyoun announced happily as he handed Wooseok one of the bags and the warmth engulfed Wooseok’s palm immediately.

“Is this where the extra ten minutes went to?” Wooseok smiled as he examined the sweet potatoes but Seungyoun then took too long to answer so he darted his gaze back to the latter. “What?” Wooseok tilted his head in curiosity and Seungyoun was still looking at him. “Nothing.” Seungyoun shook his head and looked away afterward.

“Thanks though, for the food,” Wooseok said before they fell into a silence as they walked around the dorm area.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Seungyoun suddenly questioned. “That’s already you asking something though but sure,” Wooseok taunted – it made Seungyoun frowned, and it kind of tingled something inside Wooseok.

“So I was wondering why you asked me to _go somewhere else_ that night, you know? I figure you are not that kind of person, well, I mean, I do have that kind of charm– _ouch_.” Wooseok couldn’t help but hit the latter’s arm slightly out of annoyance, because the statement made him want to drown himself.

“I don’t have the answer to that too, to be honest, it gets really overwhelming when we were drunk, is it not?” Wooseok reasoned. “I supposed.” Seungyoun shrugged before he nodded in agreement. 

“Be honest though, how did you know my name?” Wooseok questioned back. “Thought you are really cute, and I feel like I have seen you somewhere, so I decided to text Han Seungwoo, and he replied with a capitalized _dude, that’s Kim Wooseok from law major, worked with him last semester for a festival _and_ good luck!_” Seungyoun laughed when he tried to mimic Seungwoo and it made Wooseok snort.

“That wasn’t even close to how he sounds like.” Wooseok chuckled. “He sounds just like that in my head,” Seungyoun defended back.

“Did you do that just to me, Kim Wooseok?” Seungyoun asked again and Wooseok didn’t want to answer that in all honesty. “Yes, Cho Seungyoun. I don’t really sleep around, if that’s what you are thinking.” He gave in anyway. 

“Does that mean I am exceptional?” Seungyoun just had to push it. “You really just want to say that, don’t you?” Wooseok scoffed.

“You know, we started off kind of, um, differently because of me, I apologize for that.” Wooseok didn’t know what he is sorry for to be very honest, he just thought he need to say that at the very least. “I’ve told you I’m cool with it, I like where we are, starting off with absurdity, it really match us if I might say.”

There is something about the word _us_ coming out from Seungyoun’s mouth – something sincere, something gentle.

“I thought we would be so awkward after that night, but I guess we both are holding up pretty well, don’t you think?” Seungyoun grinned again, and that time around it made Wooseok feel something a bit more.

“I think so too, yeah, I think we are doing pretty well.”

\---

Wooseok woke up feeling warmer than the usual and when he gained more of his consciousness, he realized that it wasn’t even his dorm room and his legs were tangled with another pair that is not his. Wooseok remembered agreeing to watch a movie at Seungyoun’s place, and they fell asleep in the couch.

Wooseok recalled getting cold in the middle of the night and Seungyoun lend him his hoodie – which is way bigger than Wooseok’s size but it was comfortable – and somehow Wooseok didn’t even feel out of place.

_I hope the air at Seungyoun’s hyung apartment is very fresh!_ Yohan messaged him along with a passive-aggressive smiley face – he managed to get out of Seungyoun’s grip and checked his phone, and it’s only half past seven.

The thing is Wooseok supposed to like this, because being with Seungyoun feels so easy and so normal that it almost feels like it’s a habit. Wooseok thinks a lot in general, but that one time he doesn’t is when he is with Seungyoun and that alone deserves a medal.

Wooseok then decided to go to the kitchen, rummaging around the shelves to find something – coffee perhaps, he needs a large cup of it. “You are always awake so early.” The voice startled Wooseok before he turned around and found Seungyoun yawning while leaning against the wall. 

“But instead of disappearing, you decided to investigate my kitchen, that’s an improvement,” Seungyoun commented and a low chuckle followed afterward. “Come on, let’s just go grab something,” Seungyoun suggested and for some reasons, Wooseok really wanted to stay.

“I have a morning class, so.” He wished it were just another reason he could use to be honest. “That’s just sad, I thought we could go on a breakfast date.” Seungyoun pouted and it feels so normal to soften at that.

“Next time maybe, you have my number anyway and honestly, you don’t utilize it really well.” Wooseok snorted in return. “Is that you erasing your no call policy?” Seungyoun snickered. “How do you know it’s a real policy if you never tried breaking it once?” Wooseok folded his hands in front of his chest.

“Damn, Kim Wooseok, you got me there.” Seungyoun smirked. “I can drive you to the campus, by the way,” Seungyoun offered afterward. 

“Don’t worry, I am not a child, I can get myself there safely. Also I need to go to the dorm first,” Wooseok explained.

“Can I at least get a goodbye kiss then?” Even Seungyoun got a little bit braver, and Wooseok didn’t want to think – it was supposed to be only on the cheek but he kind of missed too far that he ended up giving a peck on the corner of Seungyoun’s lips. When he pulled away almost immediately, he felt like vanishing in embarrassment – they have already done way more than that, but why the hell Wooseok feels like his whole chest is going down to his abdomen? 

Although Seungyoun didn’t even waste a second to pull him back closer to a real kiss, pressing their lips together and Wooseok feels like it is the most effortless thing he had done in a while. “What was that for?” Seungyoun grinned afterward and he looked warm – it made Wooseok a little more fearless about them.

“You asked for it?” Wooseok let out a small chuckle when Seungyoun scoffed. “All I have to do is _ask_?” Seungyoun tried to confirm.

Wooseok’s default answer would’ve been _no_, but it’s different now. It has been different from the start anyway.

“Yeah, it is quite simple, is it not?”

\---

Wooseok decided it wasn’t so bad after all – the decision he made when it was half past one and everything only makes half of a sense. Maybe if it would have been different if it were somebody else instead who tried to approach him – but Seungyoun, _goodness_, Cho Seungyoun makes it so uncomplicated to like someone. 

Maybe he is just naturally likeable or maybe Wooseok just has a soft spot for every inch of Seungyoun. He learnt that Seungyoun is way too bright and too loud for his liking – the way he likes to shout Wooseok’s name from a distance is quite amusing, but Wooseok doesn’t dislike it.

“Hi!” Seungyoun beamed and it always tugs a little something inside Wooseok. “Are you ready to go?” Wooseok raised his eyebrow in confusion as an answer. “Come on, we are going on a date today,” Seungyoun declared as he linked their arms together and intertwined their fingers.

“We just went on a date yesterday, Seungyoun-_ssi_,” Wooseok replied instead. “But why not every day while we still can?” Seungyoun argued. “We need to study for the final exams?” Wooseok reckoned and Seungyoun stared at him in disgust. 

“Don’t say that ever again when we are on a date,” Seungyoun said rather seriously and Wooseok chuckled at the strong reaction. “Let’s go somewhere more secluded today, yeah? It’s like our kind of thing,” Seungyoun suggested.

Wooseok felt like they have come somewhat far, from an outrageous first meeting to having their kind of thing – it’s a little accomplishment, at least for Wooseok it is. 

Wooseok thought he would most probably regret whatever it is he had with Seungyoun, but the thoughts just aren’t there any longer.

It is just warmth this time around.

\---

“Why didn’t you say it was mistake?” Seungyoun asked out of the blue – it was half past two and they were back in Seungyoun’s couch, watching some old movie that was being played in the television – Wooseok didn’t really know what it was about though.

“What?” Wooseok raised his head from Seungyoun’s shoulder to look at the older male. “No matter how you see it, it is definitely something that you would call a mistake, don’t you think? It wasn’t even in my plan, I really just want to go slowly from knowing you.” Seungyoun laughed lightly.

Seungyoun wasn’t wrong, to be completely honest, but there is just something about them meeting and being messy that makes it right even when it’s not. “Is that why you keep showing up in my face afterward? Because that’s your initial plan?” Wooseok taunted.

“Yeah, something like that, but it’s fine, I like it fast, I don’t know if I were able to hold any longer anyway,” Seungyoun laughed harder when Wooseok hit him with a cushion. “I’m kidding!” Seungyoun shrieked before Wooseok stopped and sighed.

“I guess there is just something about you,” Wooseok paused. “That perfectly makes sense even when it’s not,” Wooseok continued.

“So I just went for it,”.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing seungseok and please do forgive me for the lack of better plot,,
> 
> i promise to come back with a better plot! i just really want to write them after stressing about pdx for a week ;-;
> 
> but nonetheless thank you for making it until the end :D
> 
> you can hit me up on twt @hansuisseo <3


End file.
